I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas or an electric fired donut production system, and deals with the conversion of the heating system therebetween, particularly in converting a gas fired system to an electrically heated one.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cooking devices, such as donut machines, have been location limited in that often there was no convenient source of alternating current. Sources of power available at sites frequented by vendors were limited if even existent. Usually a vendor either had to "string" long extensions cords if power was available. In the alternative, the vendor had to use an AC generator to power the equipment.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art by providing a gas fired donut system which operates from battery power at remote sites. Safety interlocks prevent inadvertent flame propagation and other unsuitable situations due to operator carelessness or inattention. The donut system can also be converted over to electrical operation.
Accordingly, an embodiment utilizing an electric heating system which can make use of a retrofitted electric immersion heating system or which can be designed initially for electric heat for use in areas where electric power is plentiful and may be the preferred heat source and is also a part of the invention.